Not Alone
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A little something that I would've liked to see in Dance with Somebody! KLAINE!


**A/N Hey guys!  
Here's a little one shot on how I think Dance with Somebody could have gone! It's in Burt's POV! I hope you enjoy it! :-)  
SPOILERS: for S03E17 (Dance With Somebody)!  
**

* * *

The football game had only just started when Burt heard Kurt coming down the stairs. He slipped into the living room and headed to the kitchen.

'Hey dad,' he said. 'I was just getting some snacks for Blaine and I.'

'Hey, son,' Burt replied. 'Okay, keep the door open,' he added with a raised voice as Kurt ran back up the stairs.

'I will!' Kurt said and Burt sank back into his seat, sighing. He trusted Kurt completely and knew he wouldn't do anything inappropriate in his house and Blaine... well, he was starting to think about Blaine as his third son.

The ever polite boy made Kurt happier than he had been in years and that's all that counted. And Burt could never thank him enough for taking that slushie for his son. It showed that they really loved each other and that Blaine would do anything to protect Kurt. And a happy and save Kurt is all he ever wanted.

He had only turned his attention back to the game for less than a minute before he was disturbed by raised voices in the room upstairs.

'I transfered schools to be with you! I- I changed my whole life! That doesn't make you feel loved?' Blaine sounded upset and angry.

'You don't know what it's like being your boyfriend, okay? You are the _alfa-gay_! Even Rachel wanted to make out with you,' Kurt snapped back. 'I used to get solo's every week but do you know how many times I've had to sit on a stool and watch you perform?'

'Then talk to me.' Burt could hear Blaine's voice breaking a bit. 'Tell me that you're unhappy but don't _cheat_ on me.' Burt's eyes widened at that. Kurt _cheated_on Blaine?

'I feel like I have taken crazy pills! I didn't _cheat_ on you,' Kurt yelled back. 'I- I'm really sorry if this made you upset! But i- it's _okay_.'

'It's not right,' Blaine said a lot calmer than before. 'But it's okay.' He heard Blaine coming down the stairs and immediatly jumped up from the couch. When he came into the hall Blaine was pulling on his jacket, his tearfilled eyes trained on the floor, avoiding  
Burt's look.

'Thanks for having me over, Mr. Hummel, but I have to go.' Burt snorted loudly, causing Blaine to look up.

'When are you going to learn that my name is _Burt_, Blaine?' He saw the curly haired boy blush a little but his usual bashful smile was missing.

'I'm sorry, Burt.'

'Don't apologize,' Burt said kindly. 'So what's with the shouting match? You and Kurt having a fight?' Blaine's head snapped up and his eyes started to fill with tears again.

'Blaine-'

'I'm so awful,' he whispered, tears now falling from his eyes. 'I'm such a terrible boyfriend. I'm so scared of losing him that I just keep pushing him away. I was so mean and he hates me now! _Kurt hates me!_' He started sobbing uncontrollably and Burt pulled him into a hug.

'No, he doesn't,' he said soothingly. 'Kurt could never hate you, Blaine.' Blaine kept on crying and Burt knew this was about way more than the fight they just had.

He heard soft footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Kurt watching them with big tearfilled eyes. Blaine didn't notice.

'I just can't stand being alone at McKinley! I've been alone for so long, ever since I came out and my parents started ignoring me and people always avoided me. And then Kurt was there and I love him so much! And now the universe is taking him away too and I know I should be happy for him and be supportive and all.. And I- I'm _trying_, Burt! I'm honestly trying but it's _so hard_!' Kurt had burried his head in his hand, silently sobbing.

'And I'm so scared that the bullying will get worse-'

'Wait,' Burt interrupted. 'Bullying?' Blaine nodded into Burt chest.

'Yeah, I've been getting slushied almost every day but I always made sure Kurt didn't notice. He's been so happy and I don't want him to be worried about me-'

'Did you ever,' Kurt said with a trembling voice and heartbreak on his face, 'think about how I would _want_ to worry about you? Did it ever cross that gel filled head of yours that maybe I _need_you to tell me these things in order to be really happy, Blaine?' Burt let go of Blaine as Kurt walked down the stairs, now face to face with Blaine.

'I _love_ you, you stupid fool! If you ever feel alone, I need you to tell me so I can hold you through the night and show you that I'll always be right here. If you feel like you're going to lose me, I need you to tell me so I can reassure you- heck, reassure _us_! Because do you honestly think I'm not worried about not having you by my side all the time, Blaine?

And if you're being harrased, I need you to tell me, so I can help you, Blaine. Help you, like you helped me! Courage, remember?' The crying boys took each others hands.

'My dad's right, Blaine. I could _never_hate you. I love you so much it scares me sometimes, and I know it scares you too. But that's what's going to help us pull through in the end, Blaine! Our courage and our love. I told you I'll never say goodbye to you, and I'll keep that promise until the very end of my life.'

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Burt saw him clinging to his sons shirt as if his life depended on it. They were whispering soft _I love you_'s and planted soft kisses wherever they could. They finalled pulled back after two minutes, only to lean back in for a passionate kiss. Burt decided it was time for him to continue watching the game. He walked back to the couch but was stopped by Blaine's voice.

'Burt.'

He turned around and saw Kurt and Blaine on the stairs, holding hands. Kurt looked a little impatient, pulling Blaine's hand constantly, trying to urge him to keep moving. Blaine was smiling at Burt.

'Thank you.'

Burt simply smiled back and mention with his head for Blaine to follow Kurt up the stairs. _Yep_, he thought as he watched the boys run up the stairs, both with red rimmed eyes but grins on their faces. _Blaine is going to be around for a long time_.

He sat down on the couch and relaxed before he remembered... He forgot his usual warning. 'Keep the door ope-'

He was cut off by the slam of Kurt's bedroom door, followed by loud giggles from both Kurt and Blaine. Burt sighed and tried to concentrated on the game the best he could, trying desperatly to ignore the disturbing slams of something that sounded a lot like Kurt's headboard banging against the wall.

Yes, Blaine was here to stay.

* * *

**A/N So, I hope you liked this!  
Anyone else furious about 'Goodbye'? Yeah, the entire fandom shares your opinion...**


End file.
